Field
The present specification generally relates to person lifting devices, such as mobile lifts and/or overhead lifts and, more particularly, to person lifting devices with sling detection features and methods for operating the same.
Technical Background
Person lifting devices, such as mobile lifts and/or overhead lifts, may used in hospitals, other health care facilities, and sometimes in home care settings to move a person from one location to another or to assist the person in moving. Conventional person lifting devices utilize a sling or other attachment to secure a person to the lifting device and an actuator to lift the person to a higher elevation or lower the person to a lower elevation. In one typical example the caregiver operates the actuator to raise the patient off a bed, repositions the person by moving the lifting device to a desired location, and then operates the actuator again to lower the patient to the destination.
The various accessories for attachment to the person lifting device may be designed to be used in a specific orientation to facilitate proper lifting. A need exists for alternative methods for insuring the placement and orientation of lift accessories on person lifting devices.